takemedowntothejunglefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Hollywood Rose
Hollywood Rose é uma banda de hard rock americana formada em 1983 e é conhecida por ser o grupo precursor do Guns N' Roses. A banda foi fundada por Axl Rose, Izzy Stradlin e Chris Weber. A banda teve inúmeras formações, com Rick Mars, Johnny Kreis, Steve Darrow e Andre Troxx. Os fundadores junto com Kreis gravaram uma demo de quatro músicas em 1984. Apesar disso, depois de várias mudanças de formações, incluindo a saída de Weber e Kreis para a entrada de Slash e Steven Adler (ambos do Road Crew), e com a saída de Stradlin, o grupo se desfez no mesmo ano. Em 1985, a banda chegou a uma breve reunião com Rose, Stradlin, Weber e Darrow e com Rob Gardner (ex-baterista do L.A. Guns). Depois Tracii Guns (fundador do L.A. Guns]] substituiu Weber. Eles mudaram o nome para Guns N' Roses (combinando o nome das bandas Hollywood Rose e L.A. Guns) com o baixista Ole Beich substítuindo Darrow. Eventualmente, Gardner e Beich foram substítuidos por Slash, Adler e pelo baixista Duff McKagan (também do Road Crew) formando assim a "formação clássica" do Guns N' Roses. Essa demo, gravada em 1984, foi lançada em 2004 com o título de "The Roots of Guns N' Roses". Várias músicas da Hollywood Rose foram incluídas em alguns álbuns do Guns N' Roses como o "Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide" (1986), "Appetite for Destruction" (1987), "Live from the Jungle" (1987) e o "G N' R Lies" (1988). História Em uma entrevista para a revista sueca Rocksverige, Chris Weber conta que ele chegou a conhecer alguns integrantes do Guns N' Roses em algumas escolas em West Hollywood como a Fairfax High e a Hollywood High. Ele também disse que teve apenas uma banda de garagem, que apenas ensaiava e compunha algumas músicas, antes de formar o Hollywood Rose, que foi a sua primeira banda que faria shows. Weber disse que tinha uma amizade com Tracii Guns, que tinha acabado de fundar a L.A. Guns, e falava para ele que se ele encontrasse alguns músicos que ele queria fazer uma banda. Então, em uma noite, no estacionamento do Rainbow Bar and Grill, ele é apresentado para Izzy Stradlin em 1983. No dia seguinte, Izzy disse que tinha uma amigo de infância que tinha acabado de chegar em Hollywood vindo de Indiana, que na época chamava-se Bill, que mais tarde seria conhecido como Axl Rose. Então, eles foram para um apartamento no meio de Hollywood e conheceram Axl. A banda, então, foi formada. O nome da banda, no começo, era chamada de AXL. Porém, lentamente, Bill foi mudando seu nome para Axl. No entanto, depois de dois ou três shows, o nome da banda foi alterado para "Rose". No entanto, Hollywood foi adicionado na frente pois já existia uma banda de Nova Iorque chamada Rose. Segundo Weber, eles escreveram algumas músicas e criaram um setlist inteiro antes de procurar alguem. Então, graças a um empréstimo do pai de Weber, eles tiveram uma oportunidade de ir ao estúdio e gravar. O que era de vital importância já que para procurar outros músicos e encontrar lugares para tocar era necessário uma fita. A famosa fita que depois deu origem ao "The Roots of Guns N' Roses" (2004). Então, eles comeraçam a procurar por músicos nos jornais The Recycler e Music Connection. Foi em um anúncio desses que eles encontraram Johnny Kries. Era um baterista que nem tinha ensaiado pois tinham um show para fazer naquele mesmo dia. Segundo Weber, eles tocaram por uns vinte minutos e mostraram para ele as músicas e ele tocou. Depois de tocar em vários locais, eles tocaram no Music Machine em 1984. Weber acidentalmente bateu em Rose com a cabeça da guitarra. Rose pirou e demitiu Weber da banda entrando assim o ex-guitarrista do Road Crew, Slash. Infeliz com a demissão de Weber, Stradlin deixa o grupo quando Slash aparece para ensaiar, e então vai para a banda London. Nessa mesma época, Steven Adler substítui Kreis. O grupo continua tocando em alguns shows antes de acabar, tocando seu último show em 1984. Rose então foi para o L.A. Guns enquanto Slash vai tentar entrar no Poison por sugestão do ex-guitarrista Matt Smith. Em março de 1985, o Guns N' Roses é fundado por Axl Rose, Tracii Guns, Stradlin, Ole Beich e Rob Gardner. Beich foi substituido por Duff McKagan e Traci Guns foi substítuido por Slash. McKagan agendou alguns shows entre Sacramento e Seattle, aquilo que foi chamado de "The Hell Tour". Nessa época, Gardner sai do grupo e é substítuido por Steven Adler. Reformulação de 1989 Hollywood Rose voltou em 1989 com Chris Weber e assinou com a Summa Music Group. Um álbum foi gravado mas não lançado. Uma música do álbum, "Sweet Little Angel", foi lançada na trilha sonora do filme Miami Blues de 1990. Uma segunda música, "Come a Little Closer" com Jimmy Swan nos vocais no disco "Rock 'n' Roll Rebels & the Sunset Strip, Vol. 1". The Roots of Guns N' Roses Weber morou na Inglaterra por seis anos durante os anos 90. Por volta de 1999, pouco tempo depois de voltar para Los Angeles, Vicky Hamilton, que era empresária da banda no começo, disse que tinha uma gravadora chamada Cleopatra Records que tinha interesse em lançar a demo feita por eles em 1984. Então, a gravadora fez uma proposta e ele aceitou. Eles lançaram o álbum, que incluia além da gravação original, remixes contendo o ex-guitarrista do Guns N' Roses, Gilby Clarke e o ex-baterista de London e Cinderella, Fred Coury (que tocou em alguns shows do Guns para substituir Adler). A edição japonensa do álbum inclui um DVD com footage do grupo. Em 21 de junho de 2004, Axl Rose tentou atrapalhar o lançamento do álbum. Processou a Cleopatra Records por infringimento de marca, violação de direitos de nome e concorrência desleal. Slash e Duff McKagan ajudaram no processo. No entanto, em 6 de julho, o juiz Gary A. Fees negou o processo de Rose. Weber, na época, foi entrevistado pela VH1 "Behind the Music" para falar dos dias iniciais do Guns N' Roses. Curiosidades * Na entrevista para a revista sueca Rocksverige, Weber foi perguntado sobre como era o Axl na época. Ele disse que ele era diferente, disse que pensava muito em si mesmo e que ele era egocêntrico. Rose quando tinha um objetivo, ele ia até o final para conseguir. Porém, nunca passa tempo ajudando outros, como doar sangue ou algo do tipo. Ele também disse que tudo o que aconteceu acabou mudando ele. Porém, ele afirma que todos os adjetivos dado a Axl, pelo menos quando eles tinham convívio, não batem. Ele também disse que Axl era uma epifania do legal e que era muito carismático. * Weber disse que agora não tem mais contato com os membros da banda. Ele falou que chegou a ir em um show da banda quando Slash entrou. Porém, disse que agora todos têm suas próprias vidas. * Weber disse que tem algumas músicas em vídeo, porém não tem intenção nenhum de fazer qualquer coisa com isso. * Foi nessa época que Axl começou a escrever "November Rain". * O primeiro show da banda foi em um lugar chamado "The Orphanage" em North Hollywood. Era um bar pequeno que tinha um público de umas três pessoas. Eles tocaram várias vezes no Troubadour, no Madame Wong, no Music Machine. O último show da banda foi em um lugar chamado "Dancing Water", o local não existe mais porém era uma casa grande que tinha uma fonte de água grande atrás do palco, por isso o nome do bar "Dancing Water" (tradução livre: "Águas dançantes"). * Segundo Weber, a banda provavelmente fez entre quinze e vinte shows. O setlist era: "Killing Time", "Shadow of Your Love", “Hollywood Girls”, “Anything Goes” , “Beat on my Head”, “Back off Bitch”, “International Boys”, “Rocker”, “Cold Hard Cash” e “Rock and Roll Rose”. Discografia "The Roots of Guns N' Roses" (2004) Membros * Axl Rose –Vocais (1983-1984) * Izzy Stradlin – Guitarra (1983-1984) * Chris Weber – Guitarra (1983-1984, 1989-1990) * Johnny Kreis – Bateria (1983-1984) * Rick Mars – Baixo (1983) * Andre Troxx – baixo (1983) * Steve Darrow – baixo (1983-1984) * Slash – guitarra (1984) * Steven Adler – bateria (1984) * Jimmy Swan – vocais (1989-1990) Categoria:Hollywood Rose